One More Glass?
by LivesUnderTheSea
Summary: Pure Berena fluff! Serena's determined for that 'one more glass' but Bernie's having none of it. Short one shot of which reviews are most appreciated!


Serena sighed as she leaned over the side of the sofa, and would have rolled completely forward onto the floor if it weren't for Bernie holding her back. She picked up the Shiraz bottle on the floor, muttering as she shook it to find only the dregs of the luxurious drink at the bottom.

"More wine..." Serena mumbled to herself, pulling up away from Bernie to stand but Bernie wouldn't let go, and pulled the brunette back onto the sofa, crashing softly into the army medic.

"No more wine, Serena." She declared, pulling her in tighter, looking down to Serena's face, which painted a confused look. Granted, Bernie's love for the red wine wasn't as...passionate as hers, but the blonde usually made good competition.

"That's two bottles we've been through tonight," Bernie continued "And we're on an early shift tomorrow. Don't you think we should lay off the booze?"

A smirk crept across Serena's face, "If you think _two_ bottles is bad, you should see me when you're not around!"

Bernie sat up slightly, shifting to relieve her back, but kept the other woman firmly in her arms.

"Why?" Bernie asked with concern, wondering what she meant.

"What did I just say?" Serena replied, slightly slurring but making perfect sense to Bernie who smiled gently, realising her absence was the issue, which melted her heart.

"More wine." Serena reiterated, padding out to the kitchen as Bernie followed, leaping in front of her and snatching the bottle from the brunette's hands.

"No," Bernie firmly teased, spinning around and placing it on the highest shelf, knowing her partner couldn't possibly reach, and turning back to find her girlfriend's jaw dropping to the floor in disbelief still.

 _Bloody hell, wine doesn't slow reactions that much!_

"No!" Serena cried, so much like a child that Bernie almost expected her to stamp her feet too.

Bernie folded her arms, and continued to stare Serena out, as her eyes narrowed, a smile grew on her face at how petulant Serena was acting. Making a mental note of a fabulous April Fools Day joke involving replacing Shiraz with red grape juice, Bernie stepped forward, noticing the other woman struggling to contain a giggle.

Suddenly, Serena spun around and stormed back into the living room, flopping down to lay on the sofa and pulling a pillow around her face to block Bernie's burning look.

Slightly taken aback, Bernie crept into the room, and bent down to the side of the sofa, her face on par with Serena's, blocked by the pillow.

"Serena..." Bernie tickled the top of her arm, fingers dancing along her shoulder, and gently tried to remove the pillow from her tight grip. Becoming concerned that the evening's alcohol consumption had caused this mock fight to be blown out of all proportion, she called her again.

"Serena-" she began, almost apologising, before seeing the pillow judder and recognise the movement as laughter.

"Major Wolfe," Serena began, pulling the pillow from her face and turning on her side to face her. "I appreciatetate that we have an early morning, but ...can I ask what concern you have for one. more. glass?" Serena poked at Bernie, as the blonde laughed softly at the formality of the question, mixed with the jumbled pronunciation of her words.

"That's exactly my point, Ms Campbell." Bernie smirked back, "Say appreciate again." She offered explanation to her remark, and moved closer to peck at her lips.

Serena huffed, "You're no fun."

Bernie stood and gently moved Serena's legs to make way for her to sit, before dropping them back down over her own, Serena now looking down along the sofa to remain in eye contact with her partner, who played with the hem of the brunette's socks.

A moment passed in comfortable silence.

"Please?" Serena fluttered her eyelashes in mock innocence, taking a moment for Bernie to piece together what she was on about, before chuckling softly and widening her illuminating eyes and shaking her head.

"Nope,"

Serena sat up sharply, head spinning slightly, her legs remaining over Bernie's but now her face was inches from her partners, and she tried her best to pull the most innocent look she could muster.

"Please?" Serena whined again, mirroring Bernie's growing smirk, intertwining her fingers with her girlfriend's.

"No, Serena. And if you keep going on, you'll be lucky to get a cup of tea." She dipped down to kiss her.

She sighed and pulled back from Bernie, rising to walk out once again, turning around to set the blonde back on the sofa.

"Don't worry, I'm making tea... do you want one?" Serena skipped away to fill the kettle, when a bright idea sparked her slightly intoxicated mind. Pushing up onto the side, she kneeled up on the counter to reach far back on the top shelf, spanning her hands out in reach of the prized bottle. But as she wound her hands around the neck of the bottle, she felt two strong arms wind around her waist,making her topple slightly, leaning back further into Bernie's embrace.

"Uh oh," Serena whispered quietly to herself, looking down to the army medic, hands still clutching the bottle.

"Yep," Bernie groaned, as she struggling to lift Serena down from the side. She prised the Shiraz from her hands, setting it down on the side, leaving Serena visibly disheartened.

"Remind me not to stock up for Christmas in a hurry!" Bernie smiled, as Serena looked up to her grinning mischievously, like a child caught red handed in the sweet tin.

"September seems an appropriate time to start?" She offered the suggestion, rocking back and forth as Bernie crossed her arms.

"Only if I hide it under lock and key," the blonde volleyed back, pulling Serena closer to her.

"Come on, Fraulein" Bernie pulled her back into the soft comforts of the living room, wrapping the abandoned blanket around them as Serena snuggled down into Bernie's shoulder. They sat in happy reflection, until Bernie shifted slightly.

"You know, I don't think I've ever met quite such a...determined, beautiful woman-" she looked down, to find Serena's eyes closed, her breathing steady. The medic smiled to herself, kissing her short brunette locks and resting her own head back on the pillows, closing her own eyes, feeling Serena nestle deeper into her.


End file.
